Casper Flint
Casper Flint '''is the current head of House Flint of Widow's Watch. He became head of his house after the untimely death of his brother Norbert Flint. Appearance Casper Flint is the fourth child of Lord Brandon Flint and Lady Margaery Flint. Like his father, he has light-brown eyes, short dark hair, and a closely cropped dark beard. From his mother he inherited high cheekbones, smooth skin, and a charming smile. He is relatively tall for a man, but not nearly as tall as his father or brothers, with a lean muscular build, and swarthy sun-kissed skin. Biography During his youth, being the baby of his family, Casper had nearly free reign of the Widow’s Watch. He skipped lessons, and mingled with the smallfolk and foreign sailors from across the Narrow Sea. He soon realized his blessed '''beauty was the primary reason he was so well-liked by everyone. Casper began to use his looks to his advantage, learning a few choice words, and a winning smile usually got him whatever he wanted. In contrast, his eldest brother, Edric Flint was by no means a beauty. The spitting image of their father, Edric was a towering brute, with a soft spot for his baby brother. Casper’s earliest memories were of riding atop Edric’s shoulders in various taverns, his brother introducing him to all his friends. Knife-throwing was the popular tavern game at the time, and Casper quickly picked it up, winning many flagons of ale for his proud brother. It all came to an end during the War of the Burning Brand, where Edric was cut down in battle. Only his remains returned to Widow’s Watch. Fraught with grief over losing the brother with which he was so close, Casper spent the majority of the next few years on the docks, finding sailing on the open water was the only way to set his mind at ease. Three years after Edric’s death, their father succumbed to a swift illness and Casper’s second brother, Norbert Flint, inherited the seat of Widow’s Watch. Casper never got along with his mean-spirited brother, whose disposition only worsened after losing a leg in the war. Several days after the elevation of Norbert, Casper slipped away from Widow’s Watch on a Braavosi shipping galley, in search of adventure. Casper soon realized his good looks and noble heritage didn’t get him very far in Essos, so he spent the last of his gold on a swift cog he named Sweet Silence, and engaged in the shipping trade. Of course with illicit trade being much more profitable, Casper soon took to smuggling goods, and established contacts up and down the coastline of Essos. It was on one of these expeditions that Casper unwittingly saved the life of a Norvoshi warrior, Maarco, who in absolute gratitude swore a life debt to Casper. For five years Casper traveled the Free Cities, forgetting his grief, and focusing instead on adventure and women. He couldn’t resist a pretty face, and most pretty faces couldn’t resist him. Never staying committed to a city or a woman for very long, Casper led a carefree life, until an ominous letter from the Iron Bank of Braavos dragged him back to reality. While Casper explored the Free Cities, his brother Norbert had run House Flint nearly to ruin. Cruel laws and wasteful spending had depleted the treasury of Widow’s Watch, but his mother’s clandestine loans from the Iron Bank had kept their financial ruin a secret. Five years into Lord Norbert’s harsh rule, he was mysteriously poisoned during a lavish feast. The day after the murder, the Iron Bank came to Widow’s Watch, and vigorously urged Casper to do the same. Learning of his family’s troubles, Casper raced home with his first mate, Maarco, in tow. After agreeing to an aggressive repayment plan with the Iron Bank, he quickly established a profitable smuggling ring using contacts he made throughout the Free Cities. Motivated by the guilt of abandoning his mother to this dire situation, he worked hard at this ‘trade’, and finally fulfilled his House’s debt to the Iron Bank. Timeline 345 Casper is born. 354 Casper’s brothers fight in the War of the Burning Brand 357 Casper’s brother Edric Flint is slain in the war. 360 Casper’s father Brandon Flint falls deathly ill. 360 Casper’s brother Norbert Flint becomes Lord of Widow’s Watch. 360 Casper sails across the Narrow Sea in search of a new life. 361 Casper saves the life of Maarco. Maarco swears a life debt to Casper. 365 Casper’s brother Norbert is poisoned. Casper unknowingly becomes Lord of Widow’s Watch. 365 Casper returns home after learning his House is in near financial ruin. 370 Casper manages to complete his family’s debt to the Iron Bank. Family Lord Brandon Flint (b. 309 AC, d. 360 AC) Lady Margaery Flint (b. 319 AC) -Edric Flint (b.335 AC, d. 357 AC) -Norbert Flint (b. 336AC, d.365 AC) -Asha Flint (b. 340 AC) Supporting Characters Maarco (b. 346 AC). Maarco is a massive Norvoshi warrior trained by the bearded priests. Has sworn a life debt to Casper. A great tragedy occurred in his past, so he chooses to keep his surname secret. Gift: Towering. Skills: Longaxes, Navigator. Rickard Snow (b. 330 AC). Castellen of Widow’s Watch. Gift: Administrator. Category:House Flint Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi